Diabolik Lovers Future Life Pg8&9
by Diabolik Wolf 210
Summary: This page is about a 17 year old girl called Yui and also six men that she lives with which are brothers and she falls in love with one of them and his name is Ayato,and after Yui confessed to Ayato(well right after they um have "fun")he confessed his feelings back to her and in a couple of days later they find out she pregnant but something then starts happening to Ayato...


Diabolik Lovers Future Life Pg.8&9

When they started eating Reiji told them not to be late again and they just said ok.

After Dinner

Yui stands up from her seat and stops everyone from leaving.

Yui:um...can everyone meet me outside in a little bit..please?

Reiji:sure

Subaru:ok

Shu:I guess,sure

Kanato:alright

Laito:see you then little bitch

Once they all leave,well except Ayato and Yui.

Ayato:Oi pancake,so why did you ask all of us to go outside?

Yui:you'll see,just go outside and wait ok

Ayato:fine

Once Ayato goes outside Yui goes and gets fireworks,she goes outside and tells everyone to light one up and just have fun with it so they did.

1hour later

Yui is pulling Ayato to her room as fast as she could.

Ayato:hey,hey slow down pancake,why do you want to get to your room do fast?

Yui:just

Once they finally got to her room and Ayato close the door Yui jumps into him and started kissing him.

Ayato:wow...ah you've changed,and i love it

Ayato pushes her down on the bed and starts t o suck her blood from her collarbone.

Yui:ngh...ah

Ayato:mmh

?:Ayato you shouldn't be sucking Yui's blood right now

Ayato stopped and got off of Yui to see Reiji at the doorway.

Ayato:why?

Reiji:because it's bad for the baby,and it needs Yui's blood to make sure it grows up properly

Ayato:...ok,fine

Reiji:alright,anyways Yui are you sure your fine with going to school?

Yui:y-yeah

Reiji:ok then get ready you two

both:ok

Reiji leaves and lets Ayato and Yui get ready,once in the limo Ayato puts his head around Yui and start snuggling but when they got to school and started walking inside they hold hands which made everyone look at them in shock.

Kou:are they together?

Ruki:..i think so

Yuma:but how?

Azusa:...looks like they really like each other

Ruki:yup,yes it does

They go to class and Ayato for once actually learned something.

2 classes later

Yui so did you learn something in class?

Ayato:yeah actually

Yui:that's good and you know i-ah

She feels a sudden kick in her stomach

Ayato:are you ok pancake?

Yui:y-yeah i-I just felt a kick

Ayato:really?

Ayato touches her stomach and feels a kick as well,he starts hugging her and she's hugged back.

Ayato:I love you Yui

Yui:I love you too Ayato

The school bell rings and it's time for class again

Yui:alright Ayato it's time for class

Ayato:no

Yui:come on Ayato

Ayato:no

Yui:Ayato please

Ayato:ok...fine

Yui is about to start walking to class but Ayato grabs her by her hips and teleports to the top of the school rooftop.

Yui:Ah Ayato i thought you were going to take me to class not the rooftop of the school!

Ayato:just look behind you

Yui does as she is told and sees the whole city lit up with lights.

Yui:wow

She walks towards the railing which makes Ayato follow and hugs her from behind.

Ayato:do you like it?

Yui:yeah

He puts his hands under her shirt,goes up to her stomach and softly touches it and then starts to lick her neck.

Yui:A-Ah~

He puts his fangs on her neck but doesn't bite her he just moves them up and down.

Yui:nigh...ah a-Ayato

Ayato:do you like it when i do this?

Yui:y-ah-yes

As he continued doing that he then felt like he was going to lose control.

Ayato:Ah Y-Yui you ah...bet-better run away right now before i rape you,i-I think i'm going to l-lose control

Yui:um...ok

She try's to get out of Ayato's arms but he's to strong.

Yui:Ah ngh Ayato your to strong,I can't get out of your arms

He had finally lost control and started sucking her blood deep and hard.

Yui:AH NO AYATO STOP!

To be continued

haha sorry for ending it here _

Anyways thanks for reading pg.8&9

and the next pages are coming out soon so watch out for that,and lastly please leave me a review so that i know that i know that your still enjoying this story and if i need to fix i guess i'll see you in the next one byeʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
